


Name

by MorganeUK



Series: Songs title as inspiration... [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Young Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: What's in a name...





	Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [falc0nwing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/falc0nwing/gifts).



> Thank for the suggestion!

"William!" The voice of his mother was angry, reaching the little boy even if he was at the end of the enclosed garden. "Come here! Immediately!" After a pause, she called again. "William S. Holmes! NOW!"

Hiding even more behind the shrubbery, his curls in disarray and full of little leaves, the 7-years-old closes his eyes and, as his surrounding disappeared, he hoped that the whole world can be gone as easily. 

"I'm waiting, young man! The school just called! You won't be able to hide forever!" 

 _Always something wrong..._ Frowning until little lines appeared at the top of his nose, he thoughts about what happened at school that day.  _I was bored... nothing unusual... Miss Smith lessons are ridiculous. We are not in kindergarten! Additions!  Peuh!_ Her voice was still echoing in his mind, "You won't be able to anything William if you don't know your addition! Who knows you can even become a teacher one day!" New at the school and unaware of the genius of the taciturn child... she didn't see it coming.  _At all_. A small satisfied smile pop on William's face as he remembers the crying Miss Smith.  _I wasn't that hard on her... Accusing me of not knowing my addition when I am on my way to master algebra! Trying to motivate me by suggesting that if I'm doing well I could even become a lousy primary school teacher! I am not ordinary!_

Still sulking, her younger son was finally slowly walking toward the house _. It wasn't a surprise for her, of course she will never be someone important! How could someone become something with that ordinary name! Smith!  It's like William... Ordinary. Beside Shakespeare. And a few kings. Maybe... That won't do!_

"William! You shouldn't have said those things to Miss Smith! That she was limited, not good enough to teach impressionable children and that his boyfriend was cheating on her and that she's going to be alone with too many cats until the end of her days!" Ms Holmes was thankfully able to hide her slight amusement.  _He must learn to be more like Mycroft, you can say things like that to people!_ Looking sternly at her boy, the exasperated mother shakes her head. "That's it William, no puddings for a whole month!"

Walking up to his mother with a resolute expression, he stops in front of her. "Give the puddings to Mycroft." He raises his little trembling chin. "And I am not William anymore. I am  _Sherlock_. Sherlock Holmes."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: Name / Goo Goo Dolls


End file.
